


For Elisabeth Sladen, for Sarah Jane Smith, for Lis, and for You

by PontiusHermes



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lis Sladen, Poetry, Sad, TARDIS - Freeform, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetic tribute to Elisabeth (Lis) Sladen (1946 - 2011).</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Elisabeth Sladen, for Sarah Jane Smith, for Lis, and for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lis Sladen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lis+Sladen).



> This is a tribute to Elisabeth Sladen, who so perfectly portrayed Sarah Jane Smith for 38 years.  
> Rest in Peace, Lis.  
> Hermes

We mourned that day, but we celebrated too,

For Elisabeth Sladen, for Sarah Jane Smith, for Lis, and for you

 

The girl in the TARDIS,

So smart and so brave,

The one we all wanted

To be like some day,

A familiar face we loved and we knew,

She is Elisabeth Sladen, is Sarah Jane Smith, is Lis, she is you

 

A brilliant companion,

She knew not her own worth,

She flew with the Doctor,

Then was left back on Earth,

But she found him again, and a new K9 too,

Our Elisabeth Sladen, our Sarah Jane Smith, our Lis, who is you

 

You’d know if you saw her,

She’s clever and kind,

She’ll deeply be missed

By those she left behind

Even we who don’t _know_ her, but know Doctor Who

Miss Elisabeth Sladen, miss Sarah Jane Smith, miss Lis, we miss you

 

So you’ll know, if you are

On some Other Side,

We cried and remembered,

And wished you goodnight,

If you listen you might hear us singing through,

To Elisabeth Sladen, to Sarah Jane Smith, to Lis, and to you

 

 

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Hermes


End file.
